starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Wine
Wine was a beverage typically made from grapes,Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void, chapter three: The Good and the Great berries,The Truce at Bakura fruit or grain. The process involved fermentationStar Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' and wine was usually alcoholic. Description Wine was classified among the stronger alcoholic beverages known as spirits.Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' Fine wine was valued in many cultures. A fine wine got better with age,The Old Republic: Revan and particularly fine wine was aged until it was perfect.''Shadows of the Empire'' novel Vintage wine also denoted quality.The Old Republic: Annihilation, Chapter 13 Some people would save a good bottle of wine for an extra special occasion. , Onaconda Farr and Mon Mothma enjoy some wine.]] The taste of wine could be described as everything from sweet''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel DreamShatterpoint to tart to mellow to dry,''The Courtship of Princess Leia'X-Wing: The Bacta War tart, sour or wet. Some people liked the taste better if the wine was exposed to air ("letting it breathe"), and would uncork the bottle and let it sit like that for a while before drinking.Millennium Falcon The liquid could be warmed or chilled''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' to reach the perfect temperature and quality, for example thirty-nine degrees. A wine bottle was sometimes put in a bucket of ice before it was opened. Effervescent wineThe New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse made a unique sound when the cork was popped from the bottle. Sparkling wine had bubbles in it. Some types of wine were fortified with stronger types of alcohol in order to make it more potent. The beverage was often paired with food,Order 66: A Republic Commando NovelLegacy of the Force: Betrayal but it could also be enjoyed without it. Some people liked to have wine with dinner and restaurants and casinos often had a wine list for customers to choose from. Some types of wine, like Corellian wine and Deltron spice wine, were also used as an ingredient in cooking. People sometimes had wine when celebrating,I, Jedi and it was also commonly served at parties, both in formal festivities and the wilder sort.''Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel Wine was usually stored in bottles, flasks,The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial casks, cases or barrels, and drunk from a goblet, glass(sometimes made from delicate crystal), chalice or cup. The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin It was sometimes served in a carafe or a decanter. The liquid was usually sipped at, rather than being gulped down. According to Count Dooku, the older a person became, the more they would appreciate excellent wine. A plantation grown for winemaking was called a vineyard.The Kathol OutbackThe Old Republic: Deceived A property where wine was produced was called a winery. A winery featured cultivated plants and wine making equipment, like extraction presses and wooden storage barrels.End Game Some wealthy people had one or more wine cellars—large storage rooms for wine—in their home. AlderaanCoruscant and the Core WorldsThe Essential Atlas and GlovaThe Politics of Contraband were major exporters of wine, and the planet Roonadan had special wine bars.Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines Haleoda, the capital city of Kattada, was famous for its fine food and wine.The Essential Atlas Tatooine wine had a reputation for being bad.X-Wing: Wraith Squadron The Cerean female name Daini referred to wine, drinking water, or sweet tea. Another Cerean female name, Naiana, was a type of fruity wine enjoyed on Cerea. Mus was a name given to female Zabraks, and meant "wine". This name originally referred to any strong alcohol that was used to cleanse wounds.Galactic Campaign Guide The Nightsister Tamith Kai was described as having wine-colored lips,The Dark Side Sourcebook and an unnamed Yuuzhan Vong warrior who performed a demonstration the bo'tous bioweapon was described as wearing a wine-colored tunic. Appearances *''Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pantheon'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''End Game'' *''Rogue Planet'' * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''A Cularin Presence'' *''Price of Business'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 4'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 5'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last Jedi'' * *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 1'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 2'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 3'' *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 5'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Scoundrels'' * *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Starfall'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * * * * * *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' * *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' * * * *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *[[Shadows of the Empire (novel)|''Shadows of the Empire novel]] *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization * * *''Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Mission to Lianna'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Shield of Lies'' * *''Scourge'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Notes and references }} External links * Category:Wines